Llevame contigo
by Yajaira Grandchester
Summary: Candy busca a terry por la terminal para impedir que se regrese solo America, lo podra encontrar? terry llevara a candy consigo? podran al fin estar juntos ...acompanalos en esta historia de romance y pasion por su recorrido en una nueva vida juntos


Candy corría desesperada por la terminal, tratando de encontrar a su amado Terry…. Si su amado Terry, mas que un castigo, estar en la celda a la que fue confinada, le había ayudado a pensar y poner en orden todos sus sentimientos respecto a Terry Grandchester, sus gestos, su mirada cautivante, el beso que aun quemaba sus labios, todo eso unido con el latir de su corazón, confirmaban una cosa : Ella lo amaba… desde el momento que lo vio esa noche de año nuevo en el barco, perdido en la neblina, su porte, su rostro… el cual ocultaba una gran pena, esa lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla…. Ese era verdaderamente su Terry, un joven, cuyo corazón había sido lastimado una y otra vez y ahora llena de ese amor que recorría todo su ser, se encontraba corriendo con lagrimas que nublaban su vista, por aquella infinita terminal, no podía ser ella la causante de que otra vez el corazón de su amado se destruyera.

- Oh Terry ….. Suspiraba.

El silbato del barco se escucho de entre el murmullo de las personas, era la primera llamada para que los pasajeros abordaran la embarcación que los llevaría a su destino, tantas despedidas , tantas caras tristes… la despedida, la cruel despedida que hacia añicos el corazón de las personas, pero Candy aun no había conseguido ni una despedida…..

- Terry… Terry… por favor! Adonde te encuentras?

Dijo deteniéndose, ya había recorrido mayor parte de la terminal y no había podido encontrar al dueño se sus sentimientos, sintiéndose derrotada por el cruel destino, llevo sus manos al rostro y observo como las imágenes de los momentos tan lindos que había pasado con Terrius Grandchester pasaban por sus pensamientos, la noche en la que equivocadamente se había introducido en su habitación, cuando llego herido y borracho, el día que compartieron en el Zoológico cuando escaparon del colegio, el festival de mayo, ese primer baile y el recuerdo mas preciado… el beso que Terry le había robado, llevo la mano a su boca… ese beso aun seguía latente en sus labios, en ese momento sintió una gran necesidad de girar, era como si alguna fuerza extraña la obligaba a mirar hacia atrás, ella no se explicaba porque sentía eso pero, haciendo caso de esa fuerza interior que la obligaba, suspiro y giro lentamente… su sorpresa fue cuando sus ojos verdes, se encontraron con ese par de ojos azules que tantas veces se habían apoderado de sus sueños, esos ojos que eran la ventana al corazón de ese joven que tanto amaba y que ahora estaba a punto de perder por una maldita trampa.

- Terry grito!

Y se abalanzo sobre el joven como nunca lo había hecho, abrazándolo fuertemente, Candy sintió que nada mas le importaba en el mundo, ese abrazo correspondido que unía a dos almas lastimadas por la separación.

- Terry, pensé que te había perdido! Pensé que te habías marchado! Que no llegaría a tiempo, cuando leí la nota que habías dejado en tu habitación mi corazón se destrozo! Como podías dejarme! Ahora que….

Candy se detuvo y bajo la cabeza… pero inmediatamente viendo directamente esos ojos azules concluyo:

- Ahora que se que te amo mas que a mi vida!

Terry, quien no había dicho palabra alguna hasta ese momento, quedo paralizado ante tal confesión.

- Candy…. Dijo tiernamente.

En ese momento la abrazo más fuerte y continuo diciendo:

Candy… Candy… si supieras todo lo que tengo dentro de mi alma, tanos momentos que hemos compartido juntos, tantas miradas.., ese beso… Oh! Candy ese beso… confirmo lo que sentía desde que te vi en el barco, cuando quería alejarme del mundo, tu apareciste como mi ángel salvador, y una vez mas te encuentro mi ángel, una vez mas en la que he querido alejarme del mundo…Candy … dijo mirándola a los ojos…. Te amo, te amo! Dijo…te amo por lo que eres, una chica que me ha ensenado lo mejor de la vida, que con su sonrisa puede transformar mi enojo en amor puro, tu nunca viste mis defectos, tu realmente viste mi interior y siempre estabas cuando mas lo necesitaba, sin necesidad de que te llamara, tu siempre acudías…

- Terry … suspiraba Candy…Terry por favor llévame contigo… huyamos juntos, no me dejes sola en ese colegio en donde me volvería loca con tu recuerdo, Terry por favor, tu sabes que no podemos estar separados..

- Candy… yo no puedo hacer eso! Dijo Terry….Oh Candy por favor no me pidas eso, que mas quisiera yo que llevarte conmigo…. Eso seria.. pedir el cielo! Concretaría todos mis deseos, pero no puedo hacerte eso, que pasaría con tu reputación! Con tu familia! Tu adopción Candy! Todo eso! No puedo ser egoísta y dejar que tú te sacrifiques para poder yo ser completamente feliz…. Mientras vivamos amor mío… nos podremos reencontrar….

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Terry había confesado su amor por ella, pero aun así no la llevaría con el.

- Terry me amas tanto que sacrificarías tu felicidad completa por mi bienestar social, por el que dirá la gente….No! no acepto eso! Grito enfadada Candy, separándose de el… como puedes decir que me dejaras! Terry, entiendo que lo haces por protegerme, pero si no estoy contigo, de que me sirven las comodidades?, acaso no me conoces? Acaso no sabes como ha sido mi vida pasada? El dinero y la posición social nunca me han importado, tu sabes que somos el uno para el otro y que juntos podemos seguir nuestros sueños, yo quiero compartir mis días contigo, caminar, correr, dormir y sonar contigo…

En ese momento se escucho nuevamente el silbido del barco, haciendo la segunda llamada a los pasajeros, Terry estrecho a Candy nuevamente en sus brazos y dando un suspiro dijo:

- Yo tampoco quiero pasar ni un segundo separado de ti, perdona por dejarte sola en el colegio, en ese momento creí que era la mejor decisión, pero ahora, que se que me amas y se lo mucho que te amo, siento que no podría continuar sin ti, y ahora que nos hemos reencontrado y solo puedo pensar en una cosa: Escapemos juntos!

Candy miro emocionada a Terry y sus lágrimas se convirtieron en lágrimas de alegría, sus ojos reflejaron un nuevo brillo, emocionada salto, beso y abrazo a Terry.

- Si Terry! Escapemos, llévame contigo y juntos saldremos adelante…

En ese momento sonó la tercera alarma, la ultima para abordar.

- El boleto pecosa! Tenemos que conseguir tu boleto!

Rápidamente Terry y Candy se dirigieron a la taquilla, y sin mayor complicación Terry compro el boleto de Candy, a pesar de que a Candy aun era menor de edad, pues le faltaba un ano para cumplir los 18, pero su cuerpo bien desarrollado la hacia ver de mas edad, ayudo también que el vendedor ya se quería ir a su casa sin complicarse.

Al tener el boleto en sus manos, Terry y Candy sonrieron como dos cómplices que saben que se han salido con la suya, cogieron su equipaje y corrieron hacia el buque que los llevaría a la felicidad.

Ya abordo no podían creer que al fin estaban juntos.

- Te amo mi tarzan pecosa dijo Terry, y sellaron ese amor con un beso tan profundo que sus cuerpos se estremecieron al sentir la pasión…

Como todo un caballero ingles, Terry condujo a Candy a su camarote, que se encontraba frente al de el.

- Creo que deberías descansar amor, le decía Terry a Candy, ha sido una noche larga y recuerda que has pasado varias noches en esa maldita torre en la que te confinaron.

Cuando Terry dijo esto, su mirada se lleno de odio, por el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho a Candy

- Tienes razón, dijo ella, aunque confieso que estando a tu lado no recuerdo que se debe dormir, concluyo riendo.

- Tenemos toda la vida juntos mi pequeña pecosa, dijo Terry besando su frente.

Llegaron a la puerta y se despidieron, dándose un tierno beso, que hizo que la piel de Candy se erizara, sentir el contacto de esos labios que la besaban apasionadamente…

Aunque Terry se mostrara como un rebelde, en su interior era un caballero y por más que deseaba devorar a Candy con sus labios y explorar cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, este se contuvo cuando sintió que sus manos bajaban lentamente a la cintura de Candy, rápidamente, recordó que no se encontraban en el lugar adecuado para dar rienda suelta a su amor, finalizo el beso y sonriendo dijo:

- Que descanses mi amada pecosa.

- Ahora que estoy a tu lado, se que lo hare… dijo Candy.

Ella sonrió y entro a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta Terry suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro…

- Te amo mi tarzan con pecas…. Dijo y se alejo.


End file.
